wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Marquis
Marquis is a supervillian and resident of the Birdcage. Personality For better or worse the Marquis is a true gentleman. Marquis is very cultured and polite even in the middle of a fight or asking for help as he slowly bleeds to death. He never killed women or children and Jack Slash mentions that he did everything possible to help people during the last time the Nine were in Brockton Bay. He mentions casually that he preferred, rather than instilling fear in his subordinates through brute force, to simply make those that failed him disappear, leaving the survivors to remember what happened. Brandish described him as sticking to his rules without fail.15.x (Donation Interlude 1; Carol) Marquis claimed to "have a lot of respect for people who keep to a particular code, whatever that code might be, and very little for traitors and wafflers."22.y (Donation Interlude; Lung) He admitted that he didn't consider himself a good man for following his code.Interlude 16.z He had exceptional practice in concealing his emotional reactions because of is power, giving him an edge in conversations and negotiations. Marquis was an exceptionally skilled fighter, whose personality and power made him exceptional in turning one advantage into another. In melee, he was able to ensure that every strike he made against Manpower would instead hit one of his weaker teammates if not blocked. Appearance When the Brockton Bay Brigade attacked him in his home, he was wearing a black silk bathrobe. He had long hair. When Brandish saw him in the Birdcage, he had lines on his face. His hair and eyes closely resembled Panacea's, although their nose and brow were different. Like all prisoners in the Birdcage, he wore gray cotton clothing. Abilities and Powers Marquis' powers involve the manipulation of bone - his own and, if it became exposed enough for him to see, that of his enemies. If it was his own, he could make it grow or shrink, reshape it and multiply it, although it grew harder the longer it was separated from him. His abilities with the bones of others were limited to simple reshaping. Every time the bones connected to him break, he feels the appropriate level of unspeakable agony, but he trained himself not to show even the slightest sign of it. He was fully capable of taking on a squadron of Empire Eighty-Eight members and walking away. He was also able to take on most of the Brockton Bay Brigade, who would become New Wave, at the same time; although he allowed himself to be injured to protect his daughter. He was remarkably versatile and inventive in his use of bone. He could turn broken-off shards of bone into caltrops with "ultrafine needle points" that would penetrate shoes. He could use his power to burrow underground or through floors and attack from beneath the ground. He could sent bone through the ground or ceiling to spring out and trap his enemies with a "cylinder" or cage. He could create a giant scythe from his wrist, or a "ripple of bone" that knocked opponents off their feet. Marquis had some kind of ability that caused his cuts to seal shut when his bones retracted, even ones he had made by means other than his osteokinesis.Interlude 10.5 (Bonus) However, it seemingly had no effect on on the burns caused by Brandish's power. He had what Glaistig Uaine called the "shaper" faerie, which she claimed was on a par with her own and the Queen Administrator, and would "clean up after we are all done here, one way or another"."There are others who stand shoulder to shoulder with us, but queen is the wrong word, Administrator. The champion, the high priest, the observer, the shaper, the demesnes-keeper... The shaper and demesnes-keeper clean up after we are all done here, one way or another. So it goes." Panacea's shard was a bud from his.6:05 PM<•Wildbow> Amy's power is related to Marquis' 6:05 PM<•Wildbow> Just broader 6:05 PM Right 6:05 PM<•Wildbow> Minus the limitations that were put on the Shaper shard - Wildbow on IRC archived on Spacebattles"Is Panacea's shard a bud shard from Marquis or is she a first generation cape?" Yes. - Wildbow on SpacebattlesWildbow on Reddit She was not related to Bonesaw.Comment on Interlude 10.5 (Bonus) History Background Marquis was an independent villain, who fought Empire Eighty-Eight and the Slaughterhouse Nine as well as several teams of heroes. Carol Dallon had a special hatred for him, because he reminded her of the kidnapper who treated her well but was still willing to kill her. At some point, he had a daughter with an unknown mother, who gave her to him when she was dying of cancer. He raised her for a year finding the parenting experience enjoyable, and his shard budded, giving her the capacity to trigger. He was eventually captured but, because he was unwilling to abandon her to the civilian authorities, he led the Brockton Bay Brigade to the cupboard where his daughter was sequestered so that one of them would adopt her. He would later acknowledge he could have left Brockton Bay with his daughter, but he was too enraptured with his role as a super-villain there. Amy would be adopted by Carol Dallon, and she did not remember him. Life in Prison He would eventually become the leader of Cell Block C at the birdcage. He would later welcome his daughter there. Golden Morning He was finally let out of prison for the battles of Golden Morning. Following the creation of a new threat Marquis tried to contain the creature but was temporarily subsumed as it tried to parse it's new abilities.Speck 30.1 He was used as part of the defending swarm against Zion. With the depletion of Doormaker Marquies was active on the final battlefield. Trivia * For clarity his cape name is pronounced 'Mar-kees' Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattleslike marquee or the marquis De Lafayette, and not 'Markwis' as the Worm Audiobook sometimes puts it.Pronunciation Guide * While his daughter is named Amelia Lavere this does not confirm the Marquis shares her surname. Amelia spent her first five years with her mother before being sent to live with her father and may share her mothers surname. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Birdcage